Exercise machines are widely used for physical exercise. Typically, an exercise machine comprises a frame and one or more moving elements movable relative to the frame, the moving elements being actuatable by a user applying a force thereto using a body part, for instance his arms or legs. The moving elements usually guide the body part along a predetermined path to thereby enable exercising of muscles in the body part. The moving elements may also exert a resistant force opposed to the force applied by the user to further exercise the muscles. Examples of such machines are elliptical trainers and stationary bicycles.
For various reasons, the user may want to exercise outdoors. For instance, the exercise machine may be part of a public exercising program in which one or more exercise machines are provided in public outdoor areas to encourage people to exercise to improve their health or stay in shape.
Unfortunately, exercise machines are usually not adapted to be used outdoors, because they are often relatively costly, complicated to manufacture and/or install or may be damaged by natural elements such as rain or dirt. In particular, rain and/or dirt may accumulate in joints between moving elements, which may cause the moving elements to become increasingly harder to move over time.
Some exercise machines are manufactured particularly to be used outdoors. Unfortunately, those outdoors exercise machines usually do not address and/or overcome the above-identified drawbacks.
There is therefore a need for an exercising machine which would overcome at least one of the above-identified drawbacks.
Features of the invention will be apparent from review of the disclosure, drawings and description of the invention below.